Hikari to Kage
by Noir Lumina
Summary: Dimana ada cahaya, yang selalu mengikuti dibelakangnya adalah bayangan. Namun jika bayangan itu melahap semuanya hingga berubah menjadi kegelapan, adakah secercah cahaya yang mengikutinya? Gotou x Monoyoshi! Include another characters like Toushirou-kyou, Ichigo, and Saniwa, and some OC. Long oneshoot, challenge fiction! First publish in Touken Ranbu fandom.


**Hikari to Kage**

 **Touken Ranbu** ** **©D** MM & Nitro+**

 **I gain no profit by write this piece, I do it because I love it**

 **AU, many hints of shonen-ai, chara death, possible typo, possible wrong words for the Japanese**

 **Dozo!**

* * *

Gotou Toushirou, seseorang yang eksistensinya bahkan diacuhkan oleh kebanyakan orang yang mengenalnya. Terlahir dari rahim seorang _Geisha_ tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya. Ibunya pernah berkata sekali padanya, bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal. Tetapi pada saat umurnya genap delapan tahun dan ia diperbolehkan untuk bermain sendirian ke alun-alun desa, disanalah ia mendengar kebenarannya. Bahwa sebenarnya, ayahnya bukanlah seorang manusia. Para ibu-ibu bergosip, bahkan para pedagang dan anak-anak lain yang ia lewati pun memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. _Ayakashi no Musuko,_ begitulah orang-orang menyebut dirinya tadi. Gotou yang sedang menikmati masa-masa kecilnya pun menjadi ketakutan. Selama ia pergi dengan ibunya, tidak ada satupun tatapan maupun bisikan yang ia dapat dari orang-orang di desa. Pada akhirnya dengan hati yang kebingungan, anak itupun berlari kembali ke rumahnya yang jauh di kaki gunung.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia sempat bertanya pada ibunya. Tetapi ibunya hanya menjawab dengan diam. Sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban, tapi Gotou tidak mau memaksa ibunya. Ia memiliki ayah bukan manusia? Biar saja hal itu menjadi sebuah kebenaran atau kebohongan belaka. Toh sampai saat ini, hidupnya damai bersama ibunya. Ia manusia, bukan _ayakashi_ , dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikannya bukti bahwa Gotou adalah anak normal. Namun yang tidak disangka-sangka anak itu adalah, ketika bola mata cokelat terang itu mendapati ibunya tercinta menggantung dirinya sendiri di pohon besar yang persis berada di dekat sumur belakang rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di desa tetangga, tepatnya di sebelah selatan dekat pegunungan, terdapat pula seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Monoyoshi Sadamune. Mono-chan, begitu panggilan kebanyakan orang yang mengenalnya. Terlahir dari keluarga mapan dimana ayahnya adalah seorang jendral besar Jepang, dan ibunya adalah seorang _Miko_. Kakeknya pun adalah sesepuh desa yang telah menjadi kepala desa disana selama bertahun-tahun. Masa kecil Monoyoshi adalah masa-masa yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua anak di desa itu. Disayangi, dilindungi, diberi ini itu, semua-semua hanya teruntuk dirinya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat tabiat seorang Monoyoshi menjadi anak yang semena-mena.

Meski tinggal jauh dari keramaian desa itu, Monoyoshi tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling menyapa warga-warga desa dan bermain bersama anak-anak sebayanya. Hal ini membuat Monoyoshi semakin dicintai oleh semua orang. Kabar bahwa ternyata Monoyoshi adalah anak yang dianugerahi keberuntungan dari dewa juga menyebar cepat hingga ke desa tetangga. Diperkuat dengan fakta bahwa ibunya seorang _Miko_ dan jabatan ayahnya yang juga merupakan salah satu samurai terhebat di negerinya, membuat julukan _Hikari no Mono_ itu makin melekat pada diri Monoyoshi. Lagi, hal itu tidak membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tinggi hati.

Fakta yang sangat berkebalikan itulah yang membawa Monoyoshi bertemu dengan Gotou.

Saat itu, Monoyoshi baru berulang tahun. Dirinya kini genap berusia delapan tahun. Saat itu pula ia diberi kebebasan oleh kakeknya yang selama ini mengurusnya untuk bermain hingga petang hari. Hal langka seperti ini tentu tak bisa dilewatkan oleh insting anak kecilnya. Ia pun bermain hingga ke desa sebelah. Membuat teman baru, begitu titahnya dalam hati. Tak terasa kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya pergi hingga ke kaki gunung. Menelusuri jalan setapak. Hingga ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup terawat berdiri kokoh diujung jalan. Penasaran, Monoyoshi pun mendekati rumah itu.

Saat Monoyoshi tiba persis di depan gerbang rumah itu, sayup-sayup terdengar tangisan pilu dari arah belakang rumah. Takut? Tentu saja ia takut. Siapa sih yang tidak takut bila mendengar tangisan di tengah-tengah pepohonan lebat nan sepi seperti itu? Namun hati kecil Monoyoshi tidak berkata demikian. Dengan cukup tergesa-gesa, anak itu berlari memutari rumah itu.

Disanalah ia melihat seorang anak kecil, dengan surai cokelat tanah, tengah terduduk di bawah tubuh yang tergantung di atas pohon. Monoyoshi refleks menutup mulutnya, sebisa mungkin tidak menjerit ketakutan.

" _Okaa-san…Okaa-san!"_ Anak itu terus menangis dan memanggili ibunya dengan putus asa. Bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat. Dan Monoyoshi pun mengerti. Jasad wanita yang bunuh diri itu adalah ibu si anak kecil itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Monoyoshi mulai mendekati anak itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melihat kearah pohon. Tangan kecilnya mencolek-colek bahu seseorang yang kini persis berada di depannya. Sambil sesenggukan, anak itupun menoleh. Memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Jantung Monoyoshi berdetak cepat.

"A-apa itu…ibumu?" Monoyoshi bertanya takut-takut. Anak itu menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan. "N-namamu siapa?"

"…Gotou…" Jawabnya. Gotou.

"Namaku Monoyoshi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh, kau tidak bisa melihat? Tentu saja aku kenapa-napa! Ibuku…ibuku baru saja bunuh diri! Sekarang…sekarang aku sendirian…hiks…" Lalu Gotou pun menangis kembali.

"Uh…umm…a-ayahmu?"

"A…aku tidak p-punya ayah…"

Kasihan, ucapan itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya. Tetapi ia masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Tentu anak ini—Gotou―pasti akan marah lalu mulai menangis lebih kencang. Akhirnya, terbesitlah sebuah pemikiran di kepalanya. Dan ia pikir, pasti keluarganya tidak akan menolak.

"Kau…mau tinggal bersamaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat Monoyoshi pulang dengan seorang anak kecil yang wajahnya lusuh dan penuh dengan jejak-jejak bekas air mata, tentu membuat hati ibu dan kakeknya cemas bukan main. Pasalnya, anak siapa itu? Seingat mereka, tidak ada anak berwajah seperti itu di desa mereka.

"Ibu…kakek…dia adalah Gotou. Aku bertemu dengannya di desa sebelah. Rumahnya di kaki gunung, jauh dari pemukiman. Dan…ibunya baru meninggal, gantung diri."

Penjelasan yang lumayan panjang itupun berhasil membuat hati dua orang dewasa dihadapannya mencelos. Gotou. Tentu mereka tahu nama itu, tetapi belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupanya.

"Mono-chan sayang…k-kenapa kau membawanya kesini?" Tanya ibunya sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi anaknya, dan mengusap surai cokelat keemasan itu lembut.

"Habis, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku kan juga sendirian di sini, bu. Boleh yah, Gotou tinggal bersama kita? Dia bisa tidur denganku, atau tidur di kamar belakang kuil. Ya, ya, ya? Oh ya, karena kami berdua kecil, dan juga takut, jadi kami meninggalkan ibunya Gotou di sana." Jawab anak itu panjang lebar. Ibunya menelan ludah, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Kakeknya pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Saat tatapan mata ayah dan anak itu bertemu, terpaksa mereka menyetujui permintaan pangeran mereka.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini, Gotou boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi jika ia sudah cukup besar, ia boleh memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini atau kembali kerumahnya. Masalah ibu Gotou, nanti akan ibu beritahu kepada warga untuk mengurusnya. Dan Gotou bisa memakai kamar yang ada dibelakang kuil. Sekarang kalian masuk, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam." Ujar ibunya. Senyum cerah langsung hadir di wajah Monoyoshi. Setelah berterimakasih pada ibu dan kakeknya, ia langsung menarik tangan Gotou dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah mereka, kalau ia boleh berkata sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sekitar seminggu Gotou tinggal di rumah Monoyoshi, tetapi anak itu masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri disana. Memang, Monoyoshi selalu baik padanya. Tetapi ibu dan kakek teman pertamanya itu, mereka masih suka canggung dan tertutup pada Gotou. Insting anak kecil memang selalu tajam. Namun juga berbahaya. Gotou pun langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dua orang keluarga Monoyoshi itu tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

Malam itu seusai makan, Monoyoshi dan Gotou berencana untuk mampir sebentar ke kamar Monoyoshi untuk bermain. Gotou pun hanya bisa mengikuti saat tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Monoyoshi. Tetapi dua pasang kaki kecil itu berhenti tatkala mendengar suara dari dalam ruang minum teh.

" _Otou-san_ …bagaimana ini? Aku memang tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada anak itu, tapi…" Suara wanita sayup-sayup terdengar cemas. Monoyoshi tahu suara siapa itu, dan ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Gotou.

"Aku juga masih belum bisa menerima anak itu sepenuhnya di sini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil, terlebih Mono-chan sangat senang dengan kehadirannya di sini." Sahut sebuah suara pria yang terdengar berat, mencerminkan usia.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana? Banyak warga yang sudah menanyakan perihal status anak itu. Dan aku masih belum bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti, _Otou-san_ …"

" _O musume yo_ , tenang saja, untuk sekarang kita hanya perlu berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ selagi membesarkan anak itu dan juga Mono-chan."

"… _Ha'i, Otou-san…_ "

Namun sebelum wanita yang ternyata ibu Monoyoshi itu menjawab ucapan sang ayah, dua anak kecil yang tak sengaja menguping itu telah menghilang dari tempat mereka berpijak sebelumnya.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, musim pun terus berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kini Monoyoshi telah berusia lima belas tahun. Usia yang sudah dibilang cukup bila ingin hidup mandiri. Monoyoshi tahu kalau suatu saat Gotou akan pergi. Mungkin pulang ke rumahnya, atau mungkin pindah ke desa lain. Kalaupun ia memaksa teman yang sangat berharga baginya itu untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, Monoyoshi ragu kalau Gotou akan menyetujuinya.

Selama tujuh tahun itu juga, Monoyoshi tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan. Ketampanannya bahkan terkenal hingga ke desa-desa tetangga. Surai coklat keemasan yang sedikit begelombang di ujung, dengan manik sewarna topaz dan postur tubuh yang semampai membuat Monoyoshi tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Sementara Gotou, tak jauh berbeda dengan Monoyoshi. Tubuhnya kini lebih tinggi lima senti dari Monoyoshi, dan posturnya pun lebih gagah. Hanya saja, bukan ketampananlah yang membuatnya terkenal. Tetapi berita itu, _fakta_ itu. _Ayakashi no Musuko_ masih melekat bak topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gotou tidak pernah menunjukan rasa benci, meski warga desa yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai menjauhi dirinya. Gotou tidak pernah menaruh rasa dendam, meski berulang kali ia diperlakukan tidak layak oleh orang lain kecuali Monoyoshi dan keluarganya. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan, tidak tergesa-gesa menyusul sang ibu ke alam sana. Dan itu karena dirinya sendiri.

Semakin hari pun, Monoyoshi semakin mengagumi Gotou. Dan perlahan ia menyadari, bahwa rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa yang lain. Tetapi hal ini tentu saja ia simpan sendiri. Mana mungkin ia bercerita pada ibu, atau kakek, atau bahkan Gotou sendiri? Bisa-bisa salah satu dari mereka―atau bahkan ketiganya―mulai memandang dirinya aneh. Dan ia tidak mungkin bercerita pada ayahnya. Ayahnya baru saja kembali ke istana kemarin. Jika bercerita lewat surat, pasti akan diperiksa oleh para penjaga perbatasan ibu kota. Bisa-bisa kemahsyuran nama keluarganya akan runtuh perlahan karenanya.

Untuk itu, kali ini, ia memilih untuk menyimpan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum akhirnya memastikan dan memutuskan apakah perasaannya ini layak untuk ia jaga atau harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Monoyoshi dan Gotou baru saja selesai dengan latihan pagi mereka. Kini mereka sedang tidur-tiduran diatas lantai _dojo_.

" _Nee_ , Gotou…lusa itu ulang tahunmu 'kan?" Tanya Monoyoshi, memastikan.

"Hmm? Kau ingat?" Jawab Gotou yang berubah menjadi pertanyaan juga.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Ulang tahun kita 'kan hanya berbeda satu minggu." Jawab Monoyoshi sambil terduduk, sementara Gotou masih berbaring.

"Heeh…lalu, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Um…itu, aku ingin memberimu hadiah, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku bertanya padamu. _Nee nee_ , Gotou, apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bercanda, semua orang yang berulang tahun pasti ingin hadiah!"

"Aku serius, tidak ada."

"Kau memberikanku jimat keberuntungan!"

"Itu 'kan, aku yang memberi, bukan kau yang meminta."

"Tetap saja…"

Setelah itu hening. Monoyoshi kehilangan kata-kata untuk membujuk Gotou. Sementara Gotou memang tidak ingin berkata apa-apa lagi. Melihat Gotou terus menutup matanya, Monoyoshi memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Gotou. Diam-diam ia mengeluarkan sebuah jimat buatan tangan yang berwarna kuning dihiasi corak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna emas. Di depannya tertulis kanji **運** , yang berarti keberuntungan.

Perlahan Monoyoshi membuka ikatan jimat itu, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah tanaman semanggi berdaun empat yang sudah diawetkan. Monoyoshi tidak tahu dari mana Gotou mendapatkan daun itu. Tetapi hatinya sangat senang tatkala pertama kali melihatnya. Dan ia ingin Gotou juga merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

"Padahal aku ingin membuatmu bahagia meski hanya sesaat saja…" Ucapan yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan itu tentu saja ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Gotou.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Monoyoshi kembali mengikat jimat itu lalu memasukannya kedalam kantung _hakama_ nya.

"Mono-chan! Mono-chan! Bisa tolong ibu sebentar?" Panggil sang ibu yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari _dojo_. Wanita itu meski sudah berumur hampir empat puluh tahun, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penuaan, bahkan kerutan di wajahnya. Kecantikannya tidak meluntur sedikitpun meski masa terus bergulir. Sesaat sang ibu tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Gotou juga berada di dalam _dojo_ , asyik menutup mata tanpa peduli siapa yang datang untuk siapa. Sampai akhirnya Monoyoshi menggeser pintu, menampakan diri sekaligus seseorang yang kelihatan tidak ingin menampakan dirinya.

"Iya, bu! Gotou, aku duluan, ya? Ibu meminta bantuan, mungkin aku akan disuruhnya berbelanja." Ujar Monoyoshi seraya berpamitan pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Gotou membuka mata lalu melirik Monoyoshi sebentar. Setelah itu dia menggeram pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya, mau tak mau ikut melihat keluar. Ibu Monoyoshi hanya berdiri di halaman sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Ara…_ ada Gotou juga rupanya. Maaf ya tapi sepertinya kali ini kau harus bersih-bersih _dojo_ dan halaman sendiri, bibi ingin meminta Mono-chan untuk membeli sesuatu." Wanita itu tetap tersenyum, tetapi pandangan matanya tidak lurus kearah kedua mata Gotou.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, _Oba-san_." Gotou menyahutinya dengan senyuman samar. Setelah memastikan kalau Monoyoshi dan Ibunya telah jauh dari _dojo_ , anak itu kembali berbaring sambil menghela napas berat. "Padahal tidak usah tersenyum seperti itu…apa tidak lelah memasang senyum seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun…?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lusa ya…hmm, kalau Monoyoshi masih keras kepala menanyakan apa yang kuinginkan di hari ulang tahunku, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya dengan serius kali ini…"

Langkah kaki pelan terus terdengar disepanjang teras rumah, tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin akhir musim gugur yang menerpa. Entah kenapa, Gotou suka sekali memandangi pohon-pohon pada saat musim gugur. Warna-warni daun-daunnya mirip sekali dengan warna rambutnya, _dan juga warna rambut Monoyoshi_.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya, _Kakka_ …"

"Kau benar, Tomohiro- _dono_. Lusa, anak itu akan mencapai usia lima belas tahun. Aku pun khawatir jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kita…"

Langkah kaki itu terpaksa dihentikan di depan sebuah ruangan. Suara dua orang pria terdengar tengah mengobrol serius dari dalam ruangan itu. Gotou kenal persis, suara siapa yang menyebut nama _Tomohiro_ itu. Namun yang satu lagi…kalau tidak salah, akan ada tamu yang datang hari ini menemui kakek Sadamune…

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita melenyapkannya? Kurasa _Hime-kami_ pun takkan bisa membersihkan anak itu seutuhnya. Darah _youkai_ itu terlanjur mengalir di dalam nadinya, bercampur dengan darah manusia. Jika kita memaksa, aku tidak yakin…"

"Tidak ada cara lain. Putriku pun tak tahu jalan terbaik yang harus kita tempuh. Hanya ada dua jalan. Meminta _Hime-kami_ melakukan pemisahan, atau, membunuh anak itu langsung, tanpa disertai ritual apapun."

"Tapi, _Kakka…!_ "

"TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN!" Suara itu meninggi. "Tidak ada cara lain…Meskipun nanti tubuhnya lama-lama akan melemah dan pada akhirnya nyawanya pun takkan selamat. Jujur saja, Tomohiro _-dono_ , meski dia bukan cucuku, meski dia _Ayakashi no Musuko_ , pembawa sial, aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya menderita. Dia juga seorang manusia, mau bagaimanapun…" Meski terdengar sumbang dan bergetar, tetapi tersirat keteguhan dan kemantapan didalam ucapannya. Ucapan itu membuat Gotou mengambil langkah mundur, selangkah, dua langkah.

"Meski _Hime-kami_ sanggup, tapi aku tak ingin menjadikan jalan itu menjadi jalan utama kita. Lebih baik…lebih baik bila anak itu dibunuh langsung. Dengan cara dipenggal." Refleks, Gotou membawa tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Dan yang harus memenggalnya adalah… _Hikari no Mono._ "

Dan kata-kata itulah yang terakhir kali didengar oleh Gotou, sebelum langkah pelan kakinya berubah menjadi cepat, membawa tubuhnya berlari secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa.

' _Monoyoshi…'_

Sore itu, Gotou tidak kembali ke rumah. Ibu Monoyoshi pun sudah diceritakan perihal keputusan akan kelanjutan hidup Gotou oleh sang kakek. Awalnya memang, mereka berdua sulit menerima Gotou. Namun lambat laun mereka mulai membuka hati mereka. Itupun karena ayah Monoyoshi yang membantu menyadarkan. _Samurai_ itu sedari awal sudah menganggap Gotou anaknya sendiri. Ia bukan seseorang yang begitu saja menerima sesuatu diluar nalar. Jika Gotou tidak berbuat jahat, maka apa yang harus ditakuti? Itulah pemikirannya.

Saat Monoyoshi pulang, ia dikejutkan oleh ibu dan kakeknya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Saat bertanya mengapa, kedua orang yang sudah hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun itu lebih memilih untuk berbohong. Mereka sepakat bahwa belum waktunya Monoyoshi mengetahui perihal eksekusi Gotou ini. Atau lebih baik, dibiarkan tidak mengetahui sama sekali.

"Mono-chan, esok, bisa kau pergi ke _Higashi no Mori_? Tetapi kau harus pergi sendiri, bisakah?" Tanya sang ibu saat mereka berdua sedang menaruh belanjaan Monoyoshi di dapur.

"Mm bisa saja. Memangnya ada apa, bu?" Monoyoshi balik bertanya. Tatapan matanya pada sang ibu tak berpindah sedetikpun. Gerakan kecil seperti saat ibunya berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri pun tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Emm…itu…ibu ingin kau menemui _Hime-kami_. Ada…ada hal penting yang harus ibu sampaikan lewat surat. Dan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting juga yang harus kau terima darinya." Jawab sang ibu, terdengar sedikit gugup. Monoyoshi mengerutkan dahi. _Hal yang sangat penting?_

"Boleh kutahu hal apakah itu, bu?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Lalu Monoyoshi hanya bisa terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa, ia harus memberitahu hal ini kepada Gotou. Ia tahu Gotou bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang seringkali merasa kesepian setiap Monoyoshi diajak oleh ibunya untuk melakukan beberapa ritual di tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Namun ia merasa, bahwa jika ia tidak memberitahu Gotou, maka ia tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan anak itu untuk kedua kalinya. Entah perihal keberangkatan Gotou esok, atau hal-hal lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin larut, tetapi Gotou terus berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Ia tidak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan itu lagi. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang telah ia lewati, siapa saja yang telah ia lewati. Tujuannya hanya satu, kembali ke rumah, pulang.

Rumah itu sudah ditinggalkannya selama tujuh tahun. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berharap banyak. Mungkin lantainya sudah lapuk dan berlubang, mungkin genting-gentingnya telah banyak yang hilang, mungkin juga barang-barang di dalam yang ia tinggalkan telah diambil orang. Menjadikan bangunan itu kembali sebagai tempatnya melanjutkan hidup? Yang benar saja. Umurnya baru lima belas―itupun lusa―dan ia tidak tahu masalah merenovasi bangunan. Hanya sekali, itupun hanya membantu ayah Monoyoshi membetulkan pagar.

Saat sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa napasnya hampir habis. Setelah mengatur napasnya sebentar, ia mulai melangkah masuk. Pagar rumahnya telah hilang, pintu depannya pun kini tidak berengsel, ditumpuk pada salah satunya saja. Tidak ingin masuk kedalam, akhirnya ia memutar. Membawanya ke halaman belakang, melewati sumur, hingga sampai dibawah pohon itu. Bekas tali tambang ibunya masih terikat disana, seakan menjadi pengingat luka dihati. Bayangan tubuh sang ibu yang tergantung kaku masih segar dalam ingatannya. Begitupun wajah Monoyoshi kala itu. Begitu dalamnya ia larut dalam pikiran sendiri, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang dari arah hutan.

" _Etto…sumimasen,_ sedang apa kau disitu, nak?" Tanya orang itu. Mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang bersuara dibelakangnya, Gotou memutar badan. Mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju yang kotor karena tanah, dipunggung pria itupun tersandang tumpukan kayu bakar yang lumayan banyak. "Nak?"

Gotou mengerjap, lalu menurunkan pandangannya. Ia terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mengenal pria ini. Mungkinkah, pria ini juga tidak mengenalnya?

"Ah, maaf, tidak ada apa-apa, _Oji-san_." Jawab Gotou kikuk. "Aku…aku hanya mampir kesini sebentar. Dulu, aku tinggal di rumah ini." Lanjutnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang tidak diduga Gotou hadir dihadapannya. Pria itu menjatuhkan keranjang yang dibawanya. Menumpahkan isinya yang ternyata adalah bekas-bekas makanan. Kaki pria itu bergetar, mulai melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Dan perkataan dari pria itulah yang terakhir kali Gotou ingat.

" _A-Ayakashi no Musuko…!"_

Gotou membulatkan kedua matanya.

Lalu tanpa sadar, pohon dan semak-semak disekitar mereka telah berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Makhluk itu terus berlari, membunuh semua makhluk hidup yang ada di depannya, membakar semua yang ia lewati._

"Lari! Lari! Selamatkan diri kalian!"

" _B-Bakemono jyan…!"_

 _Tidak berbulu, tidak berekor, hanya bertaring dan berkuku tajam. Matanya merah menyala-nyala. Makhluk itu menggeram marah disetiap teriakan demi teriakan yang ditujukan padanya._

" _Kami-sama…!"_

"Lar―UAAAGH!"

"KYAAAA!"

 _Tidak peduli tusukan dan pukulan perlawanan yang ia dapatkan. Makhluk itu terus mencakar, mencabik, mengoyak setiap jasad yang tersentuh oleh tangannya._

 _Tidak sampai satu hari, saat matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, seisi desa itu kini telah hancur. Hanya menyisakan bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar, dengan mayat-mayat mengenaskan yang bergelimpangan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kakka_! Desa sebelah…desa sebelah terlah habis dibantai!"

"APA!?"

Seorang pria, Masayuki Tomohiro, dengan napas yang putus-putus dan wajah yang pucat, kini tengah bersimpuh di hadapan sang kepala desa. Kakek Sadamune tak kalah pucat wajahnya ketika mendengar berita itu dari sang penasihat.

"Seluruh desa dibantai…semua warga, bahkan anak bayi sekalipun, meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi, _Kakka_ , luka-luka itu semua adalah luka cakaran dan cabikan _oleh_ sesuatu." Tambah Tomohiro, tangannya gemetaran, mati-matian menahan tangis.

Tak usah diberitahu, mereka berdua tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

Tetapi belum sempat melakukan apapun, teriakan pilu telah terdengar di seluruh penjuru desanya.

" _Hikari no Mono_ , cepatlah datang…!"

* * *

Monoyoshi pulang dengan perasaan cemas dan bingung.

Saat di kediaman _Hime-kami_ kemarin, ia dikejutkan oleh wanita agung itu sendiri. Wanita itu menyambutnya bahkan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Wajahnya ditutupi selembar kain semi transparan. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang dibiarkan terurai, hampir menyentuh tanah. Monoyoshi refleks menahan napas kala itu.

Pun saat ia memberikan surat ibunya kepada _Hime-kami_ , wanita itu sempat terperanjat dan terdiam. Membuat Monoyoshi penasaran apa isinya. Wanita itupun tak berkata banyak. Ia hanya menyuruh Monoyoshi mengikutinya menuju sebuah ruangan. Isi ruangan itu hanya terdapat sebuah pedang, yang diikat oleh beberapa kain merah yang menyatu dengan seluruh penjuru ruangan. Baik lantai maupun dindingnya juga dipenuhi kaligrafi huruf kuno yang tak terbaca. Saat Monoyoshi disuruh masuk, saat itulah keanehan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba seluruh kertas-kertas berisi kaligrafi bercahaya, lalu detik berikutnya kertas-kertas itu terlah bertebaran. Seakan ada sesuatu yang amat cepat yang merobeknya. Saat Monoyoshi menaruh tangannya pada pedang itupun, kain-kain yang mengikatnya terputus. Wajah kaget dan kebingungan Monoyoshi hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala sang _Hime-kami_.

Dan disinilah ia. Pulang dengan membawa sebuah pedang di pinggangnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu untuk apakah pedang itu. _Hime-kami_ tidak berkata apapun dan hanya memberikannya pada Monoyoshi. Mungkinkah, ia telah diberi perintah untuk ikut kedalam pasukan tentara Jepang?

Namun saat memasuki desa, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang mengenaskan.

Rumah-rumah telah terbakar. Bau anyir darah bercampur dengan bau pembakaran semerbak memasuki hidung, membuat Monoyoshi menahan diri untuk tidak muntah ditempat. Ia meninggalkan kudanya, lalu berlari melewati kobaran-kobaran api.

"Siapapun! Siapapun yang masih hidup jawab aku!" Teriaknya, terdengar memelas. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar seperti lolongan, hanya suara api yang melahap segalanya.

"Siapapun…! Ibu, kakek!"

Larinya dipercepat, perasaan was-was mulai merayapi hatinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi hingga ia sampai. Sedikit lagi, hingga matanya menangkap kediamannya yang terbakar. Merah, merah.

Monoyoshi berlari menaiki tangga, lalu menerobos pagar yang hampir habis dilalap api. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mulai kehilangan harapan. Tidak biasanya suhu menjadi sangat panas diawal musim dingin seperti ini.

Lalu, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Dari dalam kuil, siluet seseorang tengah berdiri diantara kobaran api.

Hatinya belum ia siapkan. Mentalnya belum kuat. Tatkala melihat siluet itu adalah sahabatnya yang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia kenali.

"Go…tou?" Panggilnya lemah.

Merasa terpanggil, makhluk itu menoleh. Menampakan matanya yang merah dan taring yang tajam. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Bahkan hingga ke wajah.

Kesedihan dan kemarahan Monoyoshi bercampur dan semakin menjadi, tatkala melihat siapa yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah dihadapan Gotou. Ibunya.

"Ibu…Ibu!" Refleks Monoyoshi mendatangi sang Ibu yang telah merenggang nyawa. Luka menganga yang mengenaskan terlihat disepanjang tubuhnya. Bahkan, kepalanya pun hampir putus. Air mata Monoyoshi mengalir deras, membasahi darah yang terus mengalir dari luka-luka sang ibu. Bukan hanya sang Ibu, bahkan Gotou pun sempat melihat sebuah jasad yang tak jauh dari sana. Kakeknya.

" _Hikari…no Mono…"_ Gotou akhirnya bersuara.

"Mengapa...MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, GOTOU!?" Tanyanya pilu. Kedua tangannya tetap mendekap jasad sang ibu ke dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah…bukankah kita keluarga…?"

"Keluarga? Heh, jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, para manusia. Manusia, hanya bisa menyakiti satu sama lain, mengkhianati satu sama lain." Jawab Gotou sambil tersenyum miring. "BAHKAN KAU! Bahkan dirimu, _Hikari no Mono_ , hanya bisa menyakiti hati orang lain."

"Cukup…"

"Kau bilang manusia berhati mulia, baik, saling menyayangi. _Hikari no Mono yo_ , kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Cukup! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Gotou!"

"Aku bukan Gotou yang kau tahu, _Hikari no Mono_. Kenyataannya, aku adalah _Ayakashi no Musuko,_ _Bakemono da!_ "

Tak tahan, Monoyoshi tiba-tiba menerjang Gotou. Membuat mereka terjatuh hingga keluar ruangan yang baru disadarinya adalah _dojo_. Air matanya kini telah mengering. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram bahu Gotou, menekannya ke tanah dengan keras.

"Kau bukan monster! Kau manusia! Ingat itu Gotou!" Teriak Monoyoshi di depan wajah yang kini tak berekspresi.

"…kau salah. Mereka benar, Monoyoshi. Aku monster, aku anak pembawa sial, aku…bukan manusia." Jawabnya pilu.

"Tidak…"

"Pada akhirnya, kau akan membunuhku. Esok, aku akan berumur lima belas. _Hime-kami_ memberimu sebuah pedang untuk membunuhku. _Nee?_ Bahkan pedang itu kini tersandang di pinggangmu…"

"B-bukan…aku…"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Monoyoshi. Kau tidak pernah tahu apapun. _Hikari no Mono_ …"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!"

ZRASH

Darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulut Monoyoshi. Bola matanya membulat, seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Tangannya yang mencengkram bahu Gotou perlahan mengendur. Perlahan-lahan, bola matanya bergerak kebawah. Melihat sesuatu yang menembus tubuhnya, pula menusuk dada Gotou. Sebilah pedang. Pedang dari _Hime-kami_.

"Pada akhirnya pun, aku juga akan membawamu mati bersamaku, dengan pedang ini…"

Lalu pedang itu dicabut paksa, membuat kedua tubuh yang tertusuk itu mengejang. Tidak mau ambruk begitu saja, Monoyoshi tetap menahan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

"Lukaku takkan sembuh dengan pedang itu, Monoyoshi. Begitupun lukamu. Jantung kita berdua, kini…uhuk…kini telah dilubangi olehnya."

Tangan Gotou terangkat, mengusap pipi Monoyoshi yang kembali dibasahi air mata.

" _Hikari no Mono yo,_ dengarkanlah satu permintaanku…"

Perlahan Monoyoshi membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Gotou yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

" _Aishiteiru,_ sampai kapanpun…bahkan jika reinkarnasi itu ada, sampai kapanpun…bayangan akan selalu ada untuk cahayanya. Monoyoshi…jangan pernah membenci takdir, jangan menjadi seperti diriku…"

Hingga tangan itu akhirnya terkulai disamping tubuhnya, dan mata itu menutup perlahan. Hingga perlahan tubuh itu hancur menjadi debu. Hingga saat itu, Monoyoshi menagis memanggil namanya. Mengucap kata-kata yang sama padanya. Mengucap berulang kali supaya orang itu dapat mendengarnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Megucapkannya, hingga iapun kehilangan satu ritme detak jantungnya, dan semuanya menghitam.

* * *

"Setelah itu, kabar bahwa kedua desa tersebut telah hancur dan para warga telah meninggal sampai ke telinga sang kaisar. Akhirnya untuk mengevakuasi jasad-jasad serta mencari korban selamat dilakukan. Beberapa tentara kepercayaan dikerahkan. Termasuk ayahnya Monoyoshi yang merupakan seorang Jendral."

"Lalu, bagaimana ayah Monoyoshi saat melihat keluarganya, _Aruji_?" Anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam panjang dikuncir kuda bertanya. Semua anak yang ada disana―ada sepuluh anak totalnya―mengangguk mengiyakan. Penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita sang _Aruji_.

"Tentu saja dia kaget, Namazuo. Ia kaget hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan suara bahkan setetes air mata. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh mayat keluarganya sendiri, membiarkan orang lain yang mengangkatnya. Pria yang kuat itu telah hancur hingga tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri." Lanjut sang _Aruji_. Tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut putih seorang anak yang paling terlihat ingin menangis. Anak itu, Gokotai, hanya bisa terisak pelan sembari mendekap beberapa anak kucing peliharaannya. Ah, mungkin anak harimau, bukan kucing.

"Tapi…tapi itu sangat sedih sekali, _Aruji_! Mereka, _Mono-chan_ dan Gotou, 'kan saling mencintai!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna krem berseru, tidak setuju akan akhir dari cerita majikannya.

"Mereka memang saling mencintai, sayang. Jangankan Midare, aku yakin Atsu pun mengetahuinya. Tapi itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka. Monoyoshi sebagai _Hikari no Mono_ yang harus mengakhiri hidup Gotou yang merupakan _Ayakashi no Musuko_. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua mati berdua 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja…"

" _Aruji_ , bagaimana kalau ternyata saat itu, Monoyoshi mencari Gotou dan memintanya untuk ikut menemui…siapa itu…em…"

" _Hime-kami_ , Maeda…"

"Ah, ya, Hirano benar…"

"Hmm bagaimana, ya? Kurasa, takdir mereka bisa saja berubah. Bisa saja Gotou tetaplah Gotou dengan kekuatan _ayakashi_ yang masih terpendam di dalam tubuhnya." Jawab sang _Aruji_ sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah takdir tidak bisa diubah, _Aruji?_ " Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata merah bertanya.

"Hmm…kau benar Hakata. Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah, pun karena kita tidak berusaha. Kita bisa mengubah takdir dengan kekuatan sendiri. Jika kita mau dan berusaha, maka kita dapat mengubah hidup kita lebih baik lagi."

"Tapi kata Ichi- _nii_ , kematian itu tidak dapat dihindari…"

"Ichigo pun benar. Rezeki, kematian, dan jodoh, adalah pengecualiannya. Namun kita juga bisa mengubah ketiga hal itu. Entah itu menjadikannya lebih baik atau sebaliknya."

Kesepuluh anak tadi mengangguk lagi. Merasa mengerti maksud dari ucapan _Aruji_ mereka. Gokotai tidak lagi menangis, namun ia hanya memandangi buku cerita yang berada di pangkuan sang _Aruji_. Namazuo dan Honebami, sibuk mengomentari pendapat satu sama lain. Midare masih merajuk, merasa kedua anak di cerita tidak mendapat keadilan dari si _takdir_. Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" _Minna!_ Waktunya makan siang!" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menggeser pintu, menampakan surai _teal_ yang dipotong rapih. Ichigo Hitofuri, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ichi- _nii_ , kakak dari para adik Toushirou. Ichigo yang tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan sang _Aruji_ tersenyum. "Hari ini kita makan kare."

Dan kata-kata tambahan itulah yang sukses membuat keadaan ruangan itu menjadi riuh oleh suara dan langkah kaki.

"Terimakasih, _Aruji-sama_ , sudah menemani mereka setiap saat untuk membacakan cerita. Kali ini, cerita tentang apa?" Tanya Ichigo, masih di depan pintu.

"Ah, hanya cerita menyedihkan yang lain." Jawab sang _Aruji_ sambil terkekeh. Lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Kare, ya? Kurasa aku akan makan banyak siang ini…"

"Saya telah menyiapkan cukup banyak untuk dimakan semua, jaga-jaga kalau ada yang ingin tambah." Ichigo kembali tersenyum. "Saya dengar, esok pedang baru yang bernama Sadamune akan datang. _Aruji_ , masih belum mau membeberkan kepada yang lainnya?"

"Hee…besok 'kan, mereka akan tahu~"

" _Shikatanai desu nee…_ Ah ya, satu hal lagi, 'mereka' telah menemukan mantra baru untuk memanggil sebuah pedang lagi."

" _Hayai desu,_ siapa nama pedang itu?"

"Masih belum diketahui, tapi sudah dipastikan kalau saya akan memiliki adik baru, _Aruji-sama_." Ichigo menghela napas. "Tidakkah 'mereka' tahu bahwa mengurus satu saja sudah merepotkan?"

"Hee? Pasti adik-adikmu akan terkejut."

" _Doushimasuka, aruji-sama_?"

"Fufufu, lain kali, kau ikutlah mendengarkan ceritaku bersama adik-adikmu. Maka kau akan menyadari kejutan-kejutan kecil dibaliknya, Ichigo."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan, dengan wangi kare yang sudah menyebar hingga ke sepenjuru rumah.

 **(END)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Doumo! Ohizashiburi desu nee~_ Noir kembali lagi dengan fanfict baru dan dengan account baru! Tehee~

Pertama kali publish di fandom ini, _dou desuka minna-san?_

Langsung saja tanpa banyak basa-basi, review nee?


End file.
